Vibratory gyroscopes may be used to determine the rotation rate of an object, and can be modeled as a spring mass system in three-dimensions. Energy may be transferred from one vibrating mode to another by the Coriolis force, experienced by bodies in a non-inertial reference frame (e.g., in a rotating reference frame). Design issues for some types of vibratory gyroscopes may include the detection of sense axis displacements that are orders of magnitude less than the drive amplitude, while reducing the degree of coupling between drive and sense motions.